


A mariage blanc

by Lucie_LightwoodBane



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, My First AO3 Post, Pining, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucie_LightwoodBane/pseuds/Lucie_LightwoodBane
Summary: The wedding of Cordelia Carstairs was the worst day of her life.Or, my attempt at writing some decent angst. Quick oneshot about James and Cordelia getting married, in which Cordelia is sad and James is oblivious.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Grace Blackthorn/James Herondale, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A mariage blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this idea has probably been done a million times but I love James and Cordelia almost as much as I love writing angst so here we are. If you read the tags you may have noticed this is my first time posting anything (and honestly its not great and pretty rushed) but I'd appreciate it if y'all could be nice and keep it constructive because I'm kind of nervous about it. Anyway you didn't come here to read the notes so without further ado I present what I did instead of my assignment last night.

Cordelia Carstairs had dreamt of her wedding day for years. It would be an intimate affair, close friends and family only, held at Cirenworth Hall in the unused ballroom. She would wear the most beautiful golden dress and as she walked down the aisle, everyone would whisper how perfectly content she looked, how she seemed to glow with joy. And of course, waiting for her at the end of that aisle would be James Herondale, who would look at her lovingly and kiss her hand as it was placed in his own. “I love you Daisy” He would say, and she would smile at him as the ceremony began. 

Afterwards they would dance all evening. Lucie would embrace her and exclaim how glad she was to be sisters at last. Her parents would watch her, pride shining in their eyes. Even Alistair would be forced to smile at the sight of the new couple together. They would laugh with their friends, who would tease them as they left to go to their new home. They would walk together, hand in hand, up to their bedroom and that was where Cordelia ended her fantasies before they became indecent.

In reality, the wedding of Cordelia Carstairs was the worst day of her life. 

Her mother had insisted every Enclave official attend in order to see her honour restored. It had been agreed upon that the affair take place in the London institute’s chapel and ballroom. Her dress was lovely, she thought, but she couldn’t bear to look at herself in it, though she pretended to for her mother’s sake. The guests were horribly silent as she allowed Alistair to lead her, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other with mechanical accuracy. She heard someone ask if she was going to swoon. At the end of the room, James stood with a stony expression, glancing nervously at the row where Grace Blackthorn was seated. He tried to give her a reassuring smile as Alistair put her hand in his but it looked more like a grimace. “Alright Daisy” He whispered “Let’s give them a show”

Afterwards they danced a single dance before separating for the evening. Lucie found her, staring at James as he talked with Grace, and wrapped her arms around the older girl tightly. Cordelia clung to her friend and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears leaking through. Lucie stroked her hair gently and didn’t say a word. Her mother on the other hand, wouldn’t stop talking, telling her how happy she was and excitedly mentioning grandchildren. Cordelia excused herself. Alistair had rolled his eyes and walked off.

As the night drew on, they reunited with their friends, who offered whispered sympathies and half-hearted jokes. There was nothing to celebrate about this event. It was nothing but a necessity brought on by their own lies. Matthew almost vomited on her dress before Thomas and Christopher agreed to take him home early to sleep it off. James stared longingly after his friends as they left and Cordelia couldn’t help but feel it was her fault. After all, hadn’t she trapped him? Part of her must have known that he wouldn’t stand by and let her be ruined for him. Didn’t she have everything she wanted at his expense? 

It was horribly quiet as they exited the Institute’s ballroom and began to head towards James’ room. In the morning, they would begin a short trip out to the country, but until then they would sleep here. The silence persisted as they took turns facing the wall while the other prepared for bed. Cordelia stared out of the window, watching the last of the carriages pull away. It had begun to rain, a light drizzle that occasionally tapped against the window. Wordlessly James climbed into his bed and gestured for her to do the same. They lay with their backs to each other, neither daring to move. Moonlight drifted in through the open curtains, reflecting off the bracelet around his wrist. 

When James woke in the morning he found her propped up against the window. Careful not to wake her, he carried her back to bed, pulling the covers back over her sleeping form. For a moment, he stared down at her and felt something that almost reminded him of longing. Then the silver chain around his wrist caught his eye and it seemed to disappear. He turned to get dressed before Cordelia woke, no longer noticing the redness around her eyes. He passed the spot where her dress from the previous day was lying in a bundle on the floor, stained with tears. He really ought to check on Grace, he thought. She needed him now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this absolute mess of feelings! If you liked it please let me know! If you didn't then that's fine, all I ask is that you keep any criticism constructive! Congratulations on suffering through to the end and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
